fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Velaryon
House Velaryon of Driftmark rules the island of Driftmark, the largest island of Blackwater Bay in the crownlands. Their castles include Driftmark and High Tide, and they are sworn to Dragonstone. The head of House Velaryon is titled Lord of the Tides and Master of Driftmark, and their words are The Old, the True, the Brave. House Velaryon is an ancient and proud house, with the blood of old Valyria in its veins. House Velaryon was a closely allied family to House Targaryen in Valyria. Velaryons, like the Targaryens, often have the Valyrian features of silver hair and purple eyes. The Velaryons traveled to Westeros before the Targaryens, having settled on the island of Driftmark, and they claim that they received the Driftwood Throne from the Merling King to conclude a pact. The Velaryons filled their coffers by gaining monopoly over the passing trade and Velaryon ships dominated the middle reaches of the narrow sea while their allies, the Targaryens, ruled the skies with their dragons. History See the official wikia page for more details. Robert's Rebellion House Velaryon remained, as always, loyal supporters to the Crown. While House Redwyne led the blockade on Storm's End -much to Lord Lucerys' chargin-, Velaryon ships still sailed to join the blockade. However, Velaron men fought with Prince Rhaegar at the Trident, led by the heir to the Tides, Ser Monford Velaryon On the Prince's triumphant return, Lord Lucerys remained by the King's side: Lucerys had always had an obsession with Aerys, and when the king was found dead, Lucerys took his own life by throwing himself onto the Iron Throne as a last sign of devotion. After the Uprising With peace restored, King Rhaegar on the throne, and Monford Velaryon feeling mistreated with the role of Master of Ships going to Lord Paxter Redwyne, the new Lord of the Tides withdrew from King's Landing politics, instead concentrating on rebuilding his own holdings, and wealth. For the first time in decades, House Velaryon was on the rise again. King Rhaegar was happy to assist his loyal vassals, and in time, merchant ships flying the seahorse of House Velaryon could be seen in many of the Free Cities. Lord Monford personally led his warships for the King during the Storming of the Stepstones, where he lost his life to a Tyroshi blademaster, leaving his one year old son, Monterys, as the new Lord of the Tides. Playing the Great Game House Velaryon, once again, retreated from the court, before finally returning to Court in 316 AC. Lord Monterys came to court with his three children: Monterys, born 310, Corelle, born 311, and Aeron, born 314. Monterys 'the Elder' spent much of his time between Driftmark and King's Landing, moving with his children. Monterys became close friends to the young bastard, Maekar Waters, and Corelle was eventually married to the heir of King Aegon, Prince Aelor of Dragonstone. During this time, Monterys was also named Master of Ships, replacing Paxter Redwyne. However, in 327 AC, Corelle Velaryon, her father's favourite child, died of a sickness of the lungs. The King was not even out of the time of mourning before he married a Lyseni woman named Serala. Monterys the Elder, in a black rage at the insult to him and his, resigned his post, and fled back to Driftmark. His son, Monterys the Younger, stayed in the Great Sept with his friend. The War of Fire and Faith While Monterys the Elder brooded on Driftmark, Monterys the Younger was quick to act. When the Faith Militant re-armed, Monterys served as Visenya's shield during the Assault on Baelor's Sept, and managed to flee to Oldtown, joining his friend Maekar. Upon Maekar declaring himself King, Monterys immediately swore himself to him, becoming the first of Maekar's Kingsguard. Everything came to a head at the Battle of the Blackwater, where Monterys the Younger personally cut his way through the loyalist ranks, and Killed King Aelor in single combat. Monterys the Elder and his second son, Aeron, had also brought troops to Maekar's aid; Lord Monterys was cut down during the battle, with some whispering by Aeron's own hand, the young man finally fed up with his father. The Bastard King Monterys denied the Lordship of the Tides, the title instead passing to his younger brother, Aeron. Monterys became the new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, becoming a mentor and master to Maekar's childen, Aemon and Valarr. His friendship to the king made him an ideal confidant and bodyguard, and even with Aeron having a grudging dislike to the 'bastard of a faith-puppet' King, the fortunes of House Velaryon once again continued to rise, second only to the time of the Sea Snake. Two years after King Aelor had been overthrown, Aeron gave birth to his first son, Orys. It was Orys who carried all the charm and cunning his father lacked, Orys who would make a name for himself in the Royal Court. Warded by his uncle, the young man began to rule Driftmark himself, his father effectively powerless. Orys even started the restoration of the castle of High Tide, and by the time of his own reign, the castle has mostly been completed. Recent Members Lord Orys Velaryon - Born 335 AC The Lord of the Tides, and Master of Driftmark and High Tide is overseeing a golden age of House Velaryon, one not seen since the days of the Sea Snake. He is a tall man, proudly Valyrian, with a cunning that has served him well at court. He served in the Royal Fleet during the War against Grazdan in the Stepstones, where he was wounded. Orys married Elaena Rykker, a tumultuous marriage that has given them one child, Laena Velaryon. Laena Velaryon - Born 355 AC Laena is the only child of Lord Orys Velaryon, and Lady Elaena Rykker. Growing up, and seeing the abuse between her parents, while both of still doted on her, has left her hardened, and slightly embittered. She is a quiet, but attractive girl, and good friends with Princess Jaina Taragryen. She is fully aware of her father's anxiety about having a woman as an heir, so is determined to prove herself to him. Lady Elaena Velaryon née Rykker - Born 330 AC A Lady of House Rykker of Duskendale, Elaena was swept off her feet in a whirlwind romance by Orys when they were both young. The marriage quickly devolved into a relationship of hate, and although there is both a deep respect for one another, and perhaps even love, on the surface, there is nothing but distate and loathing. Elaena is an attractive woman, older than her husband, and the years of fighting and trying to keep her daughter on her side, and maintain her power, has left her prideful, high-tempered, and with a certain Valyrian pride. Lord Commander Monterys 'The Younger' Velaryon - Born 310 AC Monterys is Orys' uncle, and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He earned a name for himself in the War of FIre and Faith, and has served the Targaryen family for decades. He personally slew King Aelor Targaryen in the War of the Fire and Faith, and eventually rose to Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, giving up his rightful place as Lord of the Tides. Now an older man, his staunch loyalty has not faded, and he still retains much of his powerful strength. Monterys is a friendly man, easy going, and incredibly loyal. Family Tree As of 372 AC * Lord Orys Velaryon (b. 355 AC), Lord of the Tides, husband of Lady Elaena Velaryon née Rykker (b. 330 AC) ** Laena Velaryon (b. 355 AC), daughter and heir presumptive of Lord Orys Velaryon and Lady Elaena Velaryon * Ser Valarys Velaryon (b. 340 AC), brother of Lord Orys Velaryon, Castellan of Driftmark * Lady Valaena Celtigar née Velaryon (b. 356, d. 358), sister of Lord Orys Velaryon, wife of Lord Aegor Celtigar, Lady of Claw Isle * Lord Commander Monterys 'The Younger' Velaryon (b. 310 AC), Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Unvle to Lord Orys Velaryon and Ser Valarys Velaryon Category:Houses of the Crownlands